A method for the production of a molded part with different material thicknesses is known from DE 195 24 235 A1. In this case, a base board is firstly cut to an intermediate or finished size. A reinforcing element is then cut and attached to the base board by a joining technique such as, for example, adhesive bonding, welding or soldering, as well as clinching. Further punching and forming steps are subsequently carried out on the base board to produce the molded part.